Joyeuse StValentin Hirosan
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: Une St-Valentin pour le couple Hiro-san X Nowaki. Et si Hiro-san avait oublié la St-Valentin ?


Titre : Joyeuse St-Valentin Hiro-san.

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Joyeuse St Valentin Hiro-san.

En ce début de Février, alors que les couleurs des boutiques et de la ville prenaient des couleurs rouges de l'amour et que les odeurs de chocolat emplissent les rues, un homme ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte, absorbé par ses livres.

Le Professeur Miyagi fit son entrée et commença l'un de ses jeu favori, taquiner Hiroki. Alors que les réflexions et paroles insensées fusaient dans la salle, une aura noire entourait le démon et que ses rides se formaient entre ses sourcils, le professeur trouva une issue de secours.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ça avec ton compagnon.

Cette phrase tétanisa Hiroki, les gouttes de sueur froide sur son visage, il maudit intérieurement le professeur par ses manières de le mettre à l'aise.

- Tu dois être plus doux avec lui, Hiroki. Profite de la St Valentin pour lui prouver tout ton amour, hahaha ! Tiens prends ceci.

Le professeur sortit en vitesse de la salle avant qu'une montagne de livres n'atterrisse sur son crâne.

Hiroki était perdu dans ses pensées, « La St Valentin, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Nowaki n'est pas le genre de personne à vouloir quelque chose pour ce jour-là… » mais en y repensant bien, il était le genre de personne à profiter des occasions pour gâter son amant et sans cesse lui rappeler tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Les épaules s'affaissèrent, un nouveau problème à l'horizon s'annonçait pour Hiroki, la mission « Une St Valentin pour Nowaki » s'enclencha.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au paquet donné par le Professeur Miyagi : des chocolats. Il en était content, même s'il irait acheter lui-même ceux pour Nowaki, ces chocolats avaient l'air appétissant. Il regarda mieux la boîte et pu y lire en petit « Chocolats aphrodisiaques, pour vos nuits les plus agréables ».

L'aura noire revint et explosa en un cri de démon « Professeur Miyagi !!!». Les bâtiments de l'école tremblèrent et le professeur était toujours en fuite loin du démon. Ce jour-là restera gravé dans la mémoire des jeunes étudiants comme la plus affreuse de toute leur courte vie, le Démon Kamijyou était plus révolté que jamais, tout droit sorti des Enfers il avait acquis plus de voix et de pouvoir que jamais.

La fin de la journée fut accueillie avec joie par tous. De son côté Hiroki se dirigea en ville afin de trouver un cadeau de St Valentin. Il y croisa des lycéennes par centaines qui piaillaient et envahissaient les chocolatiers. Les files de jeunes le rebutaient à la faire lui aussi, il trouverait bien une autre boutique moins bondée mais toutes étaient assaillies. Le soir arriva vite et aucuns chocolats n'avaient été achetés. C'était le soir de la St Valentin et il n'avait plus le temps. Il soupira et décida de passer devant la boutique de fleurs où Nowaki travaillait, aujourd'hui il ne devait pas y travailler alors il pourrait acheter des fleurs.

Il s'arrêta et repensa à ce qu'il allait faire, il allait acheter des fleurs ? Pour la St Valentin ? Dans la boutique où il travaillait ? Un énorme nuage noir se forma au-dessus de lui et il se maudit de penser ainsi mais il imaginait déjà le regard triste de Nowaki s'il n'avait rien pour lui alors qu'il serait gâté… Cela lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose.

Il avait su ravaler sa fierté avec Nowaki mais il trouvait que cela arrivait un peu trop souvent. Il repensa au vœu qu'il avait fait un soir ; l'amour de Nowaki pourrait détruire sa carapace de fierté mais cela était tellement nouveau pour lui que c'en était effrayant.

Alors que les bruits de la rue le firent sortirent de ses pensées, il rentra dans la boutique de fleurs et ce fut un Nowaki en tablier qui l'accueillit. Hiroki fut très surpris de sa présence et se senti très embarrassé, il s'était fait surprendre alors qu'il allait acheter quelque chose pour son amant mais il fut rapidement sauvé.

- Oh ! Hiro-san, tu es venu m'attendre pour rentrer, dit le jeune médecin heureux.

- Euh…Oui. Bégaya le jeune professeur.

Si Nowaki croyait cela alors il continuerait dans cette voie-là même si c'était un mensonge.

- Le patron m'a demandé de venir parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés aujourd'hui et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital. Tu as bien deviné Hiro-san mais tu aurais dû me prévenir.

Hiroki rougit et essaya de sauver la situation :

- Su-surprise, murmura-t-il les joues rosies.

Nowaki lança son attaque « sourire » et aucune riposte n'était plus possible.

Alors qu'il était occupé à servir ses clients et clientes, la majorité étant de la gente féminine, Hiroki décida de jeter un coup d'œil eux fleurs qui restaient tout en surveillant les jeunes femmes qui s'approchaient trop près de son Nowaki.

Il ne restait plus que quelques roses dans le seau de la boutique, les clients avaient tous réservés à l'avance leur bouquet. Hiroki se sentit bête de n'avoir pas fait attention à ce qu'il se tramait autour de lui, il avait pourtant remarqué les piaillements plus importants des filles et les garçons qui pariaient sur le nombre de chocolats tout en cherchant à attirer l'attention du sexe opposé. Non… Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué tout cela, il vivait dans un autre monde fait de livres. Il s'en voulut lorsqu'il regardait de nouveau le seau vide.

Alors que le deuxième employé de la boutique passa près de lui, il lui demanda discrètement de lui garder une rose rouge de côté ; son air plutôt sévère effraya le pauvre employé qui s'exécuta.

Le dernier client venait de partir, la boutique faisait de gros chiffres d'affaire pendant cette période, il ne restait quasi plus rien.

Nowaki se chargea de fermer et pouvait ainsi offrir son bouquet à Hiro-san.

Enfin seuls, au milieu des fleurs, le professeur était en pleine contemplation des différentes espèces lorsqu'il décida qu'il était temps de donner son piètre présent, une fleur unique à un Nowaki tournant la tête vers son amant qui lui tendait une fleur, le regard fuyant. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune médecin alors que l'embarras se lisait sur celui du plus âgé.

- Merci Hiro-san, je suis très heureux que tu aies pensé à la St-Valentin.

Il n'y avait pas pensé, il avait oublié… Cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise.

- Tiens Hiro-san, Joyeuse St-Valentin !

Un énorme bouquet de roses caché derrière Nowaki apparut et aveugla Hiro-san de ses couleurs chaudes, de son parfum doux et de la chaleur qui s'immisçait dans son cœur qui prenait des allures de tambours. Ses joues concurrençaient les fleurs alors qu'il essayait d'articuler quelques mots. Ses lèvres furent happées par celles de son amant, leur transmettant tout son amour.

Le professeur protesta mais ses pensées s'évaporaient, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, ses sentiments l'emportaient encore une fois et il ne put que bégayer de se dépêcher de fermer et rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hiroki voulut s'arrêter au combini mais Nowaki l'en empêcha, il avait déjà préparé le dîner. Le professeur se sentit encore plus misérable et culpabilisait. Nowaki avait préparé tout cela pour eux, pour lui et lui n'avait rien prévu, rien fait. Une simple rose pouvait-elle rivaliser contre tout un bouquet et un dîner préparé avec amour ?

Alors que les marches les amenaient à leur appartement, le médecin demanda à Hiroki de fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'intérieur. Sans trop protester il accepta, il ne pouvait pas gâcher tous les efforts du plus jeune.

Guidé jusqu'à la salle à manger, Nowaki autorisa Hiroki à ouvrir les yeux. Lentement les paupières se levèrent et laissèrent apparaître une table à la décoration romantique, bougies et pétales de roses, nappe et couverts. Hirokise sentit rougir de tout cela, c'était tellement cliché qu'il aurait dû en rire mais cela lui faisait tellement plaisir.

- Installe-toi Hiro-san, je vais te servir, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ce soir.

Nowaki prenait tout en main pour lui.

Le dîner se passa calmement, le médecin avait préparé les plats préférés de son amant qui ne cessait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Nowaki avait tout préparé et chouchouter son amant. Le malaise ne faisait que croître dans son cœur. Le professeur retiendrait cette journée comme étant la plus embarrassante de toute sa vie. Il n'avait rien à offrir, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires et se rappela des chocolats que lui avait donnés le professeur Miyagi. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et les offrit timidement à Nowaki

- Nowaki…Tiens…Jo-joyeuse St-…Valentin, dit-il rougissant comme une collégienne et tendant timidement la boîte.

Un « Merci » accompagné d'un sourire rayonnant éblouit le professeur. Nowaki ouvrit son présent pendant que Hiroki tenta de calmer les rougeurs de ses joues. Le médecin écarquilla les yeux, Hiro-san lui avait offert des chocolats aphrodisiaques, était-ce une proposition pour une folle nuit ? Son cœur fit un bond et il décida de les goûter ensemble, il attrapa son amant par la taille et le tira contre lui, leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre ; les lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Un effleurement, deux corps l'un conte l'autre, des lèvres qui se cherchaient, le baiser s'enflamma, les souffles se mélangèrent, irréguliers.

Reprenant leur souffle, les amants se séparèrent avant qu'une saveur vienne demander l'accès aux lèvres de Hiroki, Nowaki lui faisait goûter un chocolat. Hypnotisé par les yeux et le sourire du plus jeune, Hiroki y gouta tout en rougissant.

Le chocolat fondait dans sa bouche brûlante par le récent baiser alors qu'il découvrait la saveur cachée de la friandise. Nowaki le regardait intensément avant de fondre sur ses lèvres et de vouloir partager la sucrerie. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se goutant ; sucré et parfumé le chocolat envahissait leur palais et rendait leur baiser plus enfiévré. Les mains chaudes de Nowaki glissèrent sous les vêtements de Hiroki réveillant un peu plus cette chaleur étrange qui parcourait son corps. Il se sentait étrange, il avait chaud, ses vêtements étaient devenus irritants, rien ne pouvait le soulager à part le toucher de Nowaki. Ses mains sur sa peau brûlante le rendait fou et le soulageait également. Que faire ? Il ne savait plus et toutes ses réflexions disparurent lorsque des lèvres s'attaquèrent à son cou. D'un geste, Nowaki avait rapproché leur corps qui inconsciemment se cherchait. Une attraction contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient lutter. Alors que ses baisers enivraient Hiroki et que ses soupirs d'aise emplissaient la salle, Nowaki réussit à les diriger vers la chambre.

« Qu'y avait-il dans ce chocolat pour que je me sente si étrange ? » Le professeur se rappela alors que ces chocolats étaient ceux donnés par le professeur Miyagi et étaient aphrodisiaques. La colère montait en lui mais fut balayée par un nouveau baiser de Nowaki. Ses gestes et ses baisers avaient tout effacé, Hiroki perdait la tête et ne réclamait que plus d'attentions.

Nowaki sourit et répondit aux demandes si mignonnes du professeur, il était rare qu'il soit si docile. Ces chocolats étaient vraiment un merveilleux cadeau.

Leur corps et leur cœur s'unirent plusieurs fois cette nuit, les murmures d'amour, les baisers, les soupirs de bien être et le froissement des draps emplissaient la chambre. Plus d'une fois, Hiroki cru mourir mais Nowaki était toujours là pour lui murmurer ces mots qui ne faisaient que désordonner un peu plus les battements de son cœur.

Le corps flottant dans du coton, Hiroki observait son amant au dessus de lui qui lui souriait. Un baiser se posa sur son front alors qu'un murmure lui parvint « Joyeuse St-Valentin Hiro-san ». Le sommeil le gagna, les paupières se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il souriait et s'endormait avec le sourire de Nowaki pour dernière image.

Un rayon de soleil vint le réveiller et Hiroki ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos lui rappela la nuit qu'il avait passé et le réveilla complètement. Près de lui, Nowaki dormait le sourire aux lèvres, le tenant par la taille. Alors qu'il se tenait la tête dans une main, le professeur tenta de se remémorer toute la journée d'hier. Son cerveau embué associa quelques bribes de souvenirs : St-Valentin, fleurs, chocolat, dîner, nuit d'amour, chocolat aphrodisiaque, mal dans le bas du dos, chocolats, Miyagi… MORT !!

Aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour du Professeur Miyagi ! Alors que le feu de la colère jaillissait dans les yeux de Hiroki, son amant se réveilla peu à peu.

- Bonjour, Hiro-san ! Un baiser accompagnait son réveil alors qu'il le serrait contre lui.

Le plus âgé pouvait sentir le corps nu de son amant contre lui et les battements de son cœur, comme une symphonie envoutante.

- Merci pour cette St-Valentin Hiro-san, je suis si heureux !

Son cœur fondit et ses joues rougirent à l'entente de cette déclaration et au sourire de Nowaki. Miyagi pouvait remercier Nowaki, il vivrait un peu plus longtemps grâce à lui. Il en voulait au professeur mais devait tout de même le remercier, il avait pu offrir une St-Valentin à son amant alors qu'il n'avait rien préparé... Il le tuerait demain…

Alors que les bras puissants le retenaient contre lui, Hiro-san oublia sa fierté et se resserra un peu plus contre Nowaki, quémandant un baiser. Les restes de l'aphrodisiaque parcourait-il encore ses veines ? Il se laissait le doute et pourrait toujours camoufler son comportement aux effets des chocolats démoniaques, pour le moment il laissait de côté sa carapace et profitait d'un réveil auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il ne pourrait peut-être plus se lever demain, le professeur et ses élèves pourraient se moquer de lui, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, il s'en fichait, seul Nowaki importait. Au diable, les pensées rationnelles, il voulait garder en souvenir cette St-Valentin.

Ce soir-là, les amants s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, les effets des chocolats disparus, Hiroki se sentait gêné et redoutait la prochaine fête des amoureux, alors que Nowaki rêvait de la prochaine surprise de Hiro-san et de son attitude démonstratrice. Rêve ? Cauchemar ? Fantasme ? Ils attendraient un an avant de le découvrir.

« Joyeuse St-Valentin Nowaki ».

* * *

Voilà une petite histoire de St-Valentin sur mon couple préféré ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Un avis ? N'hésitez pas ^^


End file.
